matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Hovercraft
Hovercraft serve as the defense force for the city of Zion. Hovercraft are manned by a mixture of redpills and natural-born humans. The ships vary in size, armament, and crew complement, but all have one mission: The protection and freedom of humanity from the oppression by the Machines and its continued use of the Matrix to imprison and control most of humanity. Hovercraft seem to contain a mixture of old and modern equipment and have a dubious quality of assembly. This might be explained by the fact that humanity assembled their ships from the remains of their destroyed world.While Zion residents believe that they are continuing the old Machine War and have built their world from that era, in fact, they are likely picking up scraps from the remains of a previous Zion, destroyed cyclically by the Machines, as explained by the Architect in The Matrix Reloaded. Hovercraft "fly" using pad technologyPad-equipped personal transports are seen being sold by 01 in a commercial in The Second Renaissance. Flying human bomber craft that also use pads are seen during Operation Dark Storm in this same feature from The Animatrix. that apparently leverages magnetism to form levitation. While hovercraft can practically fly, the Zion operatives that crew these ships are generally conducting operations below ground within the ancient sewers and tunnels that formed the underground of the old destroyed human cities, away from sentinels. Hovercraft appear to be electrically poweredMorpheus discusses a withdrawal order from Commander Jason Lock where hovercraft are instructed to return for recharging during the captains' meeting at the start of The Matrix Reloaded., using batteries or other source that allows operations for several weeks, if not longer. The interior of hovercraft is very limited in creature comforts. The environment is cold, sometimes damp, and cramped with little privacy. Crews often handle some sort of repair when not jacked in or resting. Food consists of a cold, soupy protein soup that is aesthetically unpleasing. In a section of the hovercraft is the operator console, where a series of chairs are available for redpills to perform their second duty: Freeing human minds from the hold of the Matrix. Each redpill sits in a chair and are strapped in for their own safety, where then a long data probe is inserted in their headjack. The operator is able to broadcast their mind's carrier and data signal into the Matrix network that is broadcast over the span of the planet. Operators are typically natural-born humans, but some redpills such as Cypher were trained on the console. A cockpit contains the flight controls as well as sensing devices to alert crews of approaching Machines. Hovercraft crews fear the sentinels that patrol the tunnels, which in groups can obliterate an unprepared hovercraft. While a few hovercraft have sizable gun batteries to fight off sentinels, most hovercraft have only a few guns. Hovercraft captains invariably prefer to keep undetected, hiding in access points and collapsed tunnels until the threat passes. If a hovercraft is sighted by a sentinel, they can attempt to run and hide, but are usually forced to use their EMP to deactivate the sentinels. If the crew are hacked into the Matrix at the time of their discovery by sentinels; the Operator has a difficult choice with very little time to make it. He must retrieve all jacked-in crew before activating the EMP, otherwise, the powerful pulse will not only destroy the sentinels but disrupt the redpill's carrier signal, effectively killing them. Notable hovercraft *The Nebuchadnezzar, captained by Morpheus *The Logos, captained by Niobe *The Hammer, captained by Roland *The Osiris References Category:Hovercraft Category:Technology Category:Vehicles